The purpose of this application is to request continuing support for predoctoral training in immunology at the University of Minnesota. This training grant, currently in its thirteenth year and requesting support for years 14-18, was instrumental in the achievement of three significant accomplishments at the University of Minnesota over the last 10 years: the development of a graduate program in immunology, the recruitment of 13 new faculty with research programs in immunology, and the development of an institution-wide Center to coordinate research activities in immunology. Graduate students who seek training in immunology enroll in either the Microbiology, Immunology, and Cancer Biology or Molecular and Cellular Biology, Development, and Genetics graduate programs. They take graduate level courses in cell and molecular biology and a rigorous and intensive semester-long course designated "Immunity and Immunopathology." Graduate students to be supported by this training grant are chosen through a competitive process based on their research productivity and potential. They conduct their research under the tutelage of one of 26 preceptors in state-of-the-art research facilities. Research opportunities are available in the broad areas of: lymphocyte development, immune recognition/autoimmunity, immunotherapy/tumor immunology, immunogenetics, immune tolerance, and microbial pathogenesis. Students supported on this training grant participate in student research-in-progress seminars, journal clubs, and seminars featuring outside speakers. Trainees typically complete their research in 3-4 years, and then move on to postdoctoral training at top research institutions. Our current goal is to capitalize on the great gains in the quality of the immunology research community that have occurred here over the last 10 years to attract the highest-caliber pre-doctoral students. We are striving to produce the best immunology research training environment in the Midwest.